


Disbelief

by AQueenWithoutRules



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Disbelief Papyrus, Fontcest if you want it to be, Origin Story, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQueenWithoutRules/pseuds/AQueenWithoutRules
Summary: Just a different type of origin story for Underswap Sans and Papyrus.





	Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried when proof-reading this the first time and I don't even know why because I've read things that are a million times worse

Once. Twice. Three times.

 

Red blurred his vision. Memories and anger combined.

 

A blue coat. A pair of pink slippers.

 

A pile of dust, and a memory of a time when it had been _him._

 

But not just one time. Many times. Picking up his own scarf from the snow and placing it around his neck with a cold feeling in his soul. Gold and orange halls.

 

The ones he stood in now, for the...

 

Stars, he lost count. How many times had he killed them now?

 

Footsteps echoed from down the hall, a hollow metronome.

 

As he raise his right arm, summoning his attacks once more, face carefully blank, he couldn't help but wonder...

 

Was this what it had been like for Sans?

 

But no. He knew that it wasn't. Sans had always spared them, hadn't he? Always granted them mercy until it was too late. He had never tried.

 

But trying was the only thing Papyrus could do.

 

A knife slashed through his neck. He knew now that it wasn't the first time.

 

_It won't be the last, either._

 

He let out a laugh before the darkness took him away.

 

– – –

Light...?

 

He opened his eyes suddenly.

 

He remembered...?

 

A small ball hurtled into his room. Sans, he automatically knew. His smile was wide, and there were stars in his eyes. He wore a tank-top, sweatpants, lacking his classic outfit.

 

None of the changes impacted Papyrus' sudden wave of relief. His eyes filled with tears against his will. He silently sat up, simply staring at him as they rolled down his face.

 

“Papy?! Whoah! H-hey! No need to cry!” His brother, _Sans,_ ran to his bed (Ran?!) wiping at his eyes.

 

Papyrus guessed he shouldn't have been surprised. _He'd_ always come back after... well.

 

Then again... He'd never _remembered._

 

The smaller grabbed his head, holding him close as his mood changed. Why... why was Sans acting so different?

 

And why did it feel so familiar? And so _right?_

 

He allowed himself to be held for a few moments before realizing.

 

This was Sans. But before all of... this. Before everything.

 

Before the Resets.

 

Papyrus raised his arms to wrap around him. A glimpse of his hands. They were so tiny.

 

This was the day Sans had changed. Shortly after they'd moved into Snowdin.

 

As far as Papyrus' naive mind knew, one day Sans had just... stopped. But, now, he could understand.

 

This was the day the Resets always sent him back to.

 

He pushed him away. Sans' eyelights were so BLUE. He had forgotten what his brother looked like.

 

It struck him then that Sans didn't remember.

 

This was the day the Resets had started. The day Sans had stopped, in Papyrus' mind, being 'himself.'

 

But it wasn't Sans who would stop this time.

 

It wasn't Sans' mind, so much older and more knowledgeable, stuck in the body of a child.

 

“P-Papy?”

 

He'd forgotten that nickname.

 

He made a decision.

 

“Yeah, bro. Sorry, just... just a nightmare.”

 

Sans' eyelights brightened to stars.

 

And Papyrus decided he would do anything for his cool older brother.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think my favorite line in this honestly is  
> 'He had forgotten what his brother looked like.'  
> Because I wrote this but when I read that line I'm just like 'papy bby no ;;;;;'  
> Anyway that's all  
> If I ever continued this dumb little thing I would probably end up making it fontcest


End file.
